Believers Never Die
by brttnytylr
Summary: iPod challenge. Folie à Deux.
1. Grand Theft Autumn

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

Grand Theft Autumn – Fall Out Boy.

Puck sat alone in his bedroom. He couldn't bring himself to get out of bed.

What was the use? He was bitter since Rachel broke up with him for Finn.

The more he looked at the two of them together, he could see how repulsed

Rachel was about him. Looking almost like she chose the wrong guy.

Finn took Rachel for granted. He didn't see that she was going places.

Places, like out of Lima, Ohio places. Rachel didn't need his idiot best friend.

He scoffed at his own thought.

_What makes you think she'd choose you over prince charming dipshit?_

Great. He was now talking to himself via thought, but at least he tried

To win Rachel's affection. He listened to her go on and on about some dude named

Tony and tried not to be jealous of how much time she invested in the guy.

That's a hell of a lot more than Finn was doing.

He'd nod and comment and all the right places. Rachel didn't seem to be oblivious

To that fact anymore. If anything it made her down right pissed, but Finn was smart

Enough to know that Rachel wouldn't leave him because he was the boy of her dreams.

He could basically do whatever he wanted and Rachel wouldn't say a thing.


	2. Dance, Dance

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either company is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

Dance, Dance – Fall Out Boy.

Puck never thought that anyone in the world could get dumped, via phone, in less than two minutes.

"Thing's aren't going to work out, Noah. I can see that you're slipping away from me."

"Bullshit, Berry. I know you better than anyone and that's not the reason. You don't think that I knew that I was a fucking placeholder for Saint Finn? Tell him I said hi by the way"

Their break up could not have hurt him worse. He found himself every night in bed clinging to all the memories that he had of her. The mix tape of songs that she'd made for him, the cute little text messages with too many smiley faces and 'lol's. Yet he wasn't really sure what hurt more. The fact that his girlfriend-ex-girlfriend had left him for his best friend or the fact that he'd lost another thing to the dreamy eyed and dopy smiled Finn Hudson.

He became angry then. He was Noah fucking Puckerman. A fucking stud with badass fucking arm's. Who was she to date him, give him rules about booze, cigarettes, cussing and whatever else that was fucking anal? He never did that for any other girls. He was whipped. He needed to become his badass self again!

An hour later he found himself on her doorstep. When she finally opened the door, the look of shock on her face was enough to keep him going for the rest of the year.

"I want my goodbye fuck."

Oh yeah, he was back.


	3. Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

_

* * *

_

Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying - Fall Out Boy.

They were fighting. Again. Everyone was still saying how he was no good for and she was out of his league.  
It was times like this where he just wanted to hit someone. They didn't understand that he and Rach had a  
good thing going on, but then Rachel had to throw the one thing out there that would make him want to vocally  
crush her.

"Finn wouldn't be rude like you are, Puck"

Everything they had been arguing about didn't even matter anymore. It was over. She apologised straight after  
she'd said it. Her apologies didn't mean a thing to him anymore.

It wasn't like Puck didn't know that he was just the placeholder until Finn got his shit together and asked Rachel  
out. Of course he knew. Maybe things between Rach and himself didn't stand a chance. Puck wanted things to work  
out between them. He really did. She actually gave a damn about him, which was a nice change from all the dickheads  
who he called friends. But knowing that the entire time they were together all she was thinking was "FINNFINNFINN",  
that shit hurts.

He called Santana that night. He knew doing so would hurt Rachel. That all he wanted to do right now. Hurt her like  
she hurt him. Santana was completely fine with a pity fuck. What she enjoyed even more though was Puck telling her  
all about how Rachel had used him. She immediately texted Kurt. It was the talk of the school come Monday morning.


	4. Hum Hallelujah

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

_

* * *

_

Hum Halleugah - Fall Out Boy.

Puck knew it was a bad idea the moment Rachel Berry took her shirt off. He'd skipped football practice to go work on some Glee song's at Rachel's house. Now she was shirtless and on top of him. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but who was he to deny the hot brunette? The real kicker though? They hadn't even left his truck yet.

1 month later Rachel watched as the little white stick showed a little plus sign at one end. she threw it across her bathroom in hopes for it to just disapeer and never be seen again, but life wasn't that generous.

She knew that she couldn't get rid of the baby. It was against her religin and she found it barbaric. She also knew that she wanted Noah to be in it's life. Maybe she could be with him in more than the biblical sense. She could have a life with him. She'd seen first hand at what he was like with his younger sister. But the question was, would he want to be with her at all knowing she had the baby in her belly?

The day Noah Puckerman found out he was going to be a father again, he passed out. When he came too, he immeadiatly accused Rachel of not taking her birth control pills. He knew it was a stupid thing to accuse her of, but didn't know what to say or do. This kind of shit still wasn't easier the second time around.

The night that Rachel went into labour he'd never been so scared in his life. Not even when Quinn gave birth only a few months before. Rachel kept screaming and crying and saying something about marrige. Wait, what? Marrige?

"Noah, I know there's a hospital here. I don't want this child to be born out of wedlock"

He knew she must have been in pain. She didn't even use words he didn't understand. He quickly nodded his head and hit the button for the nurses station. The bossy 30 something nurse stormed in and gave him a pointed look.

"Get me a priest, or something that can marry us. I don't care."

Miss bossy nurse nodded and rushed out of the room. Rachel let out another scream. It took the priest 3 minutes to get there. It took 2 minutes 30 seconds for Rachel and Puck to be married. It took 4 hours and 39 minutes for their little baby to be born into the world.


	5. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
_

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

_

* * *

_

Yule Shoot Your Eye Out - Fall Out Boy.

It had been a year since Puck and Rachel had split for good. He'd never felt so heartbroken and free in his life. He was now 22 and living in New York. Despite what everyone though of him he got out of Lima, Ohio and made something of himself. And that something was a bar owner in uptown Manhattan. He did pretty well for himself. Well, well enough to buy a 2 bedroom apartment in upper New York.

It was Christmas time and Puck had set up his tree the week before. He looked around the place he called home and noticed a small handbag sitting on his hallway table. He recognised it straight away. He became angry imeadiatly and stormed through to the lounge to where his tree was. There, underneath it sat one Rachel Berry.

The silence was awkward. The both stared at each other. She was holding a red box with silver ribbon. How the hell did she even get in here? He hadn't realised that he'd spoken out loud.

"Doorman let me in. Even though you asked him not to send me up if I ever came by..."

She trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, well it's time for you to go. I don't want to have a reunion, or whatever this is. I'll say it again. I'm done with you."

She let out a sigh, of relief?

"What the fuck was that?"

He asked angrily.

"I was kind of expecting you to tell me to drop dead... again."

She gave a nervous laugh.

"No, I still wish that too. Time for you to go Rach."

She put the present down under his tree, grabbed her bag and left.

Puck sighed. His year was going fantastic till she decided to pop back into his life like she'd never left. He walked over to the present and opened it. It was a photo frame with a picture of them inside it. The frame had snow decorating it. He let out a shabby laugh and threw it back into the box and into the fire place.

He was done with Rachel Berry.


	6. Growing Up

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

Growing Up – Fall Out Boy.

Puck could remember a few hours of the day that Rachel Berry broke up with him to ACTUALLY go and date Finn.

Last time she broke up with him, Finn was broken up with Quinn for a whole 20 minutes. The girl sure did move fast. The only flaw in her plan? The fact that Quinn was pregnant and she would break up with Finn over not buying the correct Ice-Cream. It kinda made Puck mad knowing that she was just using him as a place holder till she got Finn. He would never tell anyone this, but he was falling in love with Rachel Berry.

Which is why he knew that if you loved someone enough you had to let them go, but nothing ever went accordingly in Puck's life. One, Rachel Berry was at his doorstep spinning him some crap about how she wasn't right with herself and he swore he heard "It's me, not you" cross her lips at some point.

He was sick of Lima, Ohio. If there was one thing Rachel Berry had taught him was that he was meant for bigger and better places than just some cow town. When Rachel had left he called Mike and Matt to get piss ass drunk. Later that night he wouldn't remember blaring "Where Eagles Dare" and pissing on her doorstep.


	7. I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

I slept with someone in Fall Out Boy and all I got was this stupid song written about me - Fall Out Boy.

It wasn't fair. It was 2 years after Graduation. He hadn't seen or heard of her since then. He missed her, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She had changed. So much so that it wasn't really her and even she knew it.

She was trying to be like the girl that used to live in Lima, Ohio, but everyone knew she was faking it because truth was she had turned into a cold hearted bitch. He just wanted to be kids again. He wanted her to want him again. To love him again.

So yeah, It wasn't fair.


	8. America's Suitehearts

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy.

"I'm pregnant... again"

Puck remembered her standing there wringing her hands together nevously. He didn't remember a thing after that. He woke up in the hospital with her by his side because he'd passed out and smacked his head on a table. He remembered the feeling. Not the smacking his head on a table part. The holding Rachel's hand as he came too part. It was nice.

Rachel had given birth to his second child 6 months ago. Due to complications the baby died after 2 weeks. Puck wasn't sure if he was ready to go through all of it again. He knew he was being selfish, but he just wanted to not have to ever deal with baby drama ever again. 3 (Well, 2 really...) kids at the age of 17 was more than enough.

The first time around he'd gotten a job to support Rachel finacially, but lately he'd developed a bit of a "habit" and by habit he meant dealing and snorting cocaine. Of course when Rachel found this out she got up and left. He was to invovled in it to come out ok. He sent her money every now and again. He never did find out if she got it. He also never found out that Rachel got an abortion with it.


	9. That Mick Just Made My List

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

That Mick Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today - Fall Out Boy.

Puck thinks smoking is a dirty habit, but he's already addicted so it didn't matter anymore. Finn thinks it's cool. Puck liked his odd drink. Finn loved drinks. Lot's of them. This was only the begining of the differences between Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson.

Rachel was dating Puck. She started smoking because she "could always smell it on him and wanted to try it." She spent the night at Puck's house one weekend when her Dad's were out of town. She was rifelling through her bag looking for some ciggarettes when Puck just handed her his deck.

"OH! I love you baby! Thankyou so much!" _Liar._

She kissed his cheek and went to light it. This was it. _Now or never Puckerman._

"Baby, can I you tell me something?"

She looked over at him uncertainly and exhaled.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What happend between you and Finn last week at Brittany's?"

She looked away, taking another drag. _Bitch._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Baby, I love you, but you can be pretty stupid sometimes. I'm pretty sure you do know and if you don't tell me, then I think you should just pack up your shit and leave now."

He didn't love her. Not anymore. He just wants her to go away now. He wants to stop thinking about her and all the memories. He wants her to forget about him too. He kindof wants her to get together with Finn so that she won't remember the boy whose heart she broke.

She'll think back to her relationship with Puck one day when she's in her car with him. She'll laugh about their relationship and think about how cool it was to break his heart that way. He knows it. He thinks it'll be cooler for their car to wrap around a tree.


	10. Dead On Arrival

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

* * *

Dead On Arrival - Fall Out Boy.

He wanted to know how and when she became this person. Sweet, naive Rachel Berry had turned into a friend-banging slut. Of course he'd never tell her that though. She continuously cheated on him with St. Finn. It was annoyingly obvious that she loved Finn more than him.

He's was so tired of her apologising to him and she's so damn difficult to talk to that he can't even tell her how he feels! He's tired of arguing. He just wants it all to be over, but she hasn't seen the last of him.

He wrote a song one day. He found it amusing that she had to listen to it more than 5 times to realise it was about her.

She still cheated on him after she realised it. He still forgave her.


	11. Believers Never Die

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy or any of their affiliates. This is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to either companies is purely coincidence.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them._

* * *

It had been 5 years since the day he forced Rachel Berry out of his apartment during Christmas time. Now here she was in some little music store, browsing through Cd's. She looked tired. He felt disgusted with himself when he discovered that he was glad that she wasn't happy.

He quickly shoved that bit of guilt down and stalked over to her. She was holding some CD. He looked closer and noticed that it was Fall Out Boy's greatest hits album, Believers Never Die.

He smirked. He got closer and whispered into her ear.

"The best thing about the word 'Believe' is 'Lie'"

He threw her a quick smirk and left her standing there.

She watched him, shocked as left the store. She couldn't help, but let the tears leek out of her eyes. She'd really fucked up.


End file.
